


The Devil You Know

by ordinary_fangirl7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Don't Read This, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hawaiian Hunk (Voltron), He's so obviously gay it hurts, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Shiro (Voltron), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I mean fashion like that comes with a price honey, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Jealous Keith (Voltron), Jealous Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Maybe Bottom Shiro, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sarcastic Keith, Self-Hatred, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Shiro (Voltron) is So Done, Shiro (Voltron) is a Dork, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Shiro (Voltron), You Have Been Warned, but that comes later, everything is fine for the first few chapters, this will hurt you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_fangirl7/pseuds/ordinary_fangirl7
Summary: If Shiro had been a stronger man, this wouldn't of happened. He wouldn't be sitting in a chair, legs and arms bound with rope. He wouldn't have a potato sack over his head, constricting the amount of oxygen that reverted to his brain. He wouldn't of left work early, only to be bagged and gagged. Was it even the same day? He wasn't sure.If he had been stronger, mentally and emotionally, none of those events would've unfolded like they did. Then again, not many are strong enough to resist the pull of Keith Kogane.





	1. Calamities & Casualties

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is loosely based--EXTREMELY, LOOSELY BASED--off the Mafia AU drawings from lightningstrikes-art. Your art is amazing and I cry every time I see it. I was inspired to make an AU from the drawings, but everything is loosely based off some of them. For example, Shiro and Keith will have encounters outside of his capture and release. The smut won't happen till so much later because I can torture you all. Kidding. I'm not that experienced in writing smut so we will see how long I can drag out that lovely delay. As for this AU, I'm extrmemly excited for it and I hope my writing will not disappoint. Enjoy.

+

 

 

His alarm clock rung without pause for a solid 20 seconds before being grabbed and shut off, the mattress creaking throughout his dingy apartment as he sat up. With the alarm clock sat back on it's perch, the man moved sluggishly from his bed to the bathroom. As he entered, he flipped on the light and stared back at his reflection. Long strands fell to his middle back, covering a calculated amount of scars-from thin to thick, pale to red, faded to new. He sighed and grabbed the rusted scissors from the drawer. Drawing in a deep breath, he raised the scissors to his hair and started to cut varying pieces of length. One by one, all strands fell to the linoleum as he is left with a shaggy haircut. He replaces them for his electric razor and sets to work on fixing in into something he can agree with.

He inspected his new haircut in the mirror, nodded at it's existence, and started the shower he so desperately needed. As the water heated up, thoughts came to him in a rush. _You won't be as good as the others_ , his brain reminded him. _You're broken, beaten, and useless; You're nothing_. He swallowed and stepped under the warm spray of water. Little shaved tidbits of hair slid down his body like a waterfall as he cleansed himself from all the dirt and grime that's collected on his body for the last few days. He sighed, the feeling welcomed heavily on his skin.

His thoughts interrupted him again.

_I wonder how the others will feel working with tainted meat. It sounds disgusting, doesn't it? Well, that's because it's you. That's all you are. You are tainted. You are meant for nothing and are meant to be nothing. Allura only took pity on you. If it weren't for her, you'd still be stuck in that hospital without a brain. You're just a basket case. No one really cares about you._

He ignored the thoughts, stepped out of the shower and grabbed his towel, drying his hair as he walked into the main room. He slowly pulled out his best suit and laid it out on his bed to air out. He hadn't worn it in a while. As he dried off, he started up his workout playlist and grabbed some boxers. He started on the push-up and sit-up aspect, his thoughts continuing to gather no matter how loud he turned the music up. With a deep breath, he focused on his reps and listened to the playlist, trying to get into it.

He couldn't focus long enough before his thoughts grabbed and tugged him down. He sat up, breathing heavily as he stood and grabbed his suit. He wasn't nearly as sweaty as he should've been, which worried him slightly, until he realized that there wasn't much he could do with a voice in his head. His jaw clenched as he pulled on his dress pants and dress shirt; the suspenders and vest following, and the suit jacket last. He walked to the bathroom and inspected his appearance. With a nod, he grabbed his shoes and stuck them on his feet as he straightened his jacket.

It was going to be a long day.

 

 

The second he walked into the police department, he was met by a young woman that went by the name of Pidge. She greeted him and walked him to the only office surrounded by neighboring desks. She knocked on the door, waited patiently, and opened it when they both heard a soft, "come in." Pidge gestured for him to walk inside and he did so, the door closed behind him as he was trapped in the small office with the head. She looked up pointedly and smiled.

"Shiro. Welcome back." She stood and reached forward to shake his left hand, which he gladly took in stride. "Have a seat," She murmured as she sat down herself. He did so and cleared his throat. "Before the formal questions start, Shiro, how are you feeling?" His shoulders stiffened, but his smile reassured her in some way or form.

"I've been better, Allura, I won't lie to you," He started. "But I am fully prepared to jump back into everything. I've trained for the last few months to pull everything back together and I am ready to be here again. I promise you." She furrowed her eyebrows at him, but nodded silently.

"I know you're ready, Shiro, I know you are, but I'm not ready." She admitted. "You are one of my close friends and I have always admired your ability to stay grounded, but for now, you won't be in the field. You will do office work, you will conduct investigations, and you will conduct interrogations. If you do not agree to those set terms for now, I will have no choice but to send you home. Do I make myself clear?" Shiro only nodded in response. Allura let out a sigh of release and placed her head in her hands.

"I was so sure you would fight me on my terms," She muttered helplessly. Shiro only chuckled.

"No, Allura. I understand that you just want me to recover more and I'm grateful for a friend such as yourself." Allura smiled softly in return. She sighed and reached into her drawer, drawing out a badge that had started to catch dust. She slid it across her desk, along with a handgun and a serious expression. 

"Good luck. Your desk is across from Matt Holt's. He is Pidge's older brother and he will be your partner. He is only assigned to work in the field if absolutely necessary." Shiro nodded, took his things and stepped out of the office. Before he even moved, a boy with brown skin and blue eyes walked up to him with a smile.

"Name's Lance," He shook Shiro's left hand while he placed his badge on his hip. "So, I hear you'll be working for us." Shiro raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

"Wrong, I'll be working with you. There is a difference, Lance." Shiro chuckled as he went by Lance, who looked like he stepped out into the sun for a few seconds and burned to a crisp.

"Right," He choked out. "Sorry about that mishap. Won't happen again, sir." Pidge snorted by Hunk's desk, who was trying to hold in his snickering to a bare minimum. Lance sent a hateful, but playful glare their way before dropping down into his desk. "What are you laughing at, _Katie_?" Pidge walked over to Lance and dropped a simple file onto his desk. She cleared her throat and flipped open the folder with a pencil, immediately walking to the printer to get some copies. Lance looked over the file for a spilt second and then blinked.

"His name is Takashi Shirogane," Pidge explained on her way back, a stack of copies in both arms. "He left this exact precinct about two years ago under classified reasons. That's all I could get on him." Lance raised an eyebrow and continued to read over the file.

"He's Japanese," He muttered, then snorted. "He used to be the quarterback on his high-school team. He got good grades. He's a golden boy." Pidge nodded as she set the stack of copies on her desk. "Blah, Blah, boring. Give me some dirt." He groaned in exasperation and received a disapproving look from Hunk. "Did he go to college? He had to have been a frat."

"Yep," She announced. "He went to college, and no, he wasn't a frat boy. He graduated and started working as a officer on East End, then got transferred here." She started filing the copies away when Lance stepped up beside her.

"Damn." He simply stated and laid the file on her desk. "He has a before and after picture. Why?" Pidge sighed and nodded for Hunk to come closer. Hunk got up and swiftly moved over to the two of them. She sighed.

"I hear Allura talk sometimes, okay? I got here about two years ago and I would always hear her on the phone with someone and it would be little things that she said that I picked up on. She would always ask to talk to a hospital or something and then she would speak pleasantly on the phone for the next ten minutes. She did that for months and then one day, she broke and stormed out of her office in a blind fury. She left without telling me anything. When she got back, she looked like she was going to fall over and pass out. She looked heartbroken, you guys." Lance and Hunk looked at each other before gesturing for Pidge to continue.

"After that, she would speak in shorter time spans. I timed it, before you ask." She pointed at Lance, who had opened his mouth halfway, and continued. "She did that for another couple of months before she got her own call. She walked out of her office and hugged me. She was shaking, though, and when she pulled back she smiled. She smiled like the heaviest burden had been lifted off her shoulders. I asked her what happened and she just said that someone she knew got discharged from the hospital." Hunk furrowed his eyebrows.

"That's it?" Pidge frowned.

"What do you mean, _that's it?_ That's a lot of information." Lance stared at her blankly.

"Pidge, that doesn't hold any information." Pidge's eyes rolled into the back of her skull.

"You are both dense morons." She sighed like talking to them was a chore and frowned.  "Do I seriously have to spell it out for you?" The stares she got confirmed that _yes, she needed to tell them exactly what she thought_. "Guys, I think he's the guy that got discharged." Lance and Hunk's mouths dropped open at the same time. Pidge only rolled her eyes.

"That would make sense," Hunk muttered, eyes wide. "He left before you got here, right?" Pidge only nodded.

"Wow," Lance stared at the before picture and furrowed his eyebrows. "I wonder what happened to the poor guy."

Pidge shrugged. "I have a sneaking suspicion it had something to do with aliens." Hunk and Lance stared at each other before both men burst into laughter.

"Good one, Pidge," Lance shrugged to speak through tears as he laughed. "Good one."

She only rolled her eyes and went back to work.

 

 

Shiro walked into a room containing two desks, one unoccupied and barren aside from a computer, keyboard, and mouse. He walked to the desk and ran a finger across the top, dust collecting on the pad of his finger. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped off the desk before sitting down. He tapped his foot on the floor to a beat that played in his head and leaned back in the chair. Blinking, Shiro touched the mouse and the computer screen turned on. Shiro fell out of his chair and hit the floor from the suddenness and sighed deeply. "Damn it," He muttered as he pulled himself back into his chair. He glared at the screen with murderous intent. "Stupid thing." As he set to work, a man walked in and grinned.

"You must be Takashi." The male smiled. Shiro nodded and shook his hand.

"Call me Shiro," He retorted. "Matt?" The guy only grinned.

"Yep, that's me." He dropped some files onto Shiro's desk and sat down at his own. He noticed Shiro's clean desk and so did Shiro. Matt laughed and smiled. "Don't worry. It'll pile up in a couple days, unless you're that guy that keeps everything nice and tidy." Shiro shakes his head with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's not me. I like to be clean, but not unnecessarily clean. I'll clean once or twice every other week." He received a wide smile from Matt again, who seemed to completely understand.

"I think we're gonna be great partners," Matt stopped and held an unnecessarily long pause. " _partner_." He winked and Shiro laughed. 

 

 

Allura stared at the TV set up on her office's wall. Another shootout had occurred downtown. 17 casualties, 48 injured. Her eyebrows furrowed as she continued to watch the scene unfold. She had already sent McClain and Garrett to keep away prying eyes, but she was starting to think the two of them alone would be enough. She bit her lip and strode out of her office, pace fast and not slowing until she reached the two desks in the back. She cleared her throat and the two looked up, stopping whatever they were doing previously.

"Listen to me carefully," She started slowly. "There has been a shootout downtown. Many died and more are injured. The news doesn't understand what a personal bubble is so I am sending the two of you down to intercept them. You are to strictly keep them away from the victims and their families. Do not interact with them. That is all. Now go before I change my mind." The two were up and moving within seconds, both grabbing their suit jackets and heading out the door to one of the other police cars. She shook her head and sighed, walking back to her office slowly. A small hand touched her shoulder, prompting her to look. A smile from Pidge.

"Don't worry, Allura. He'll be fine." Allura tried not to let the surprise show on her face, but she failed. Pidge smirked. "I know things without being told what they are." Allura nodded and smiled, walking into her office to watch everything play out on screen. Pidge joined her.

 

 

Shiro and Matt stepped out of the police car without pause and immediately joined Lance and Hunk. Shiro took deep breaths to calm his racing heart and crossed his arms over his chest, his face falling blank. He willed his face to become emotionless and it did. A number of people visibly stepped back from the event. Of course, his stoic facade didn't last long enough. A news reporter and their cameraman stepped up to the scene, saying multiple different things at the same time. It was way too fast for Shiro to catch, but he tried. The reporter stepped closer to him with a bitter expression.

"Can you tell us just exactly what happened here, officer?"  The reporter asked. Shiro wanted to ignore the question, but if he did, there would only be another one.

"I am not at liberty to discuss the events that took place. Move on," He responded, voice monotone and dead to the world. He didn't care what these people thought of him. He's an officer, not a pawn. The reporter looked flabbergasted, but continued with the onslaught of questions. He fired back every time.

"Who started the shooting?"

"I do not know. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Who here was targeted? Children? Women? Was this a hate crime?"

"No comment."

"Are you here to keep us from finding out the truth of what happened here?

"I am here to protect the identities and privacy of the victims. No other comment."

"Are you trying to protect the police? Did they cause this mess?"

"Are you trying to guarantee your career?"

The reporter's mouth dropped at the accusation. Before the reporter could shoot another comment, Shiro spoke.

"The events that happened here today are miserable and troubling. Families are suffering from the loss of their loved ones. They do not need people like yourself around them in this time of grieving. Do yourself a favor and stop trying to put yourself at a higher standard by asking irrelevant questions. During this onslaught, you only wanted to know _what_ had happened and _how_ it had happened. You didn't stop to ask once about the families or how they're dealing with their grief. I suggest you move on, because you are not getting another word from me or the rest of my team." He may have been blunt, but it had been effective. The reporter left, the cameraman in tow, who stopped briefly and gave him a tiny thumbs up. Shiro held back his smile.

 

 

Allura and Pidge stared at the TV in Allura's office.

"He just told off a reporter without revealing any information on live television," Pidge addressed, slightly dumbstruck with awe.

"Yes," Allura swallowed. "He certainly did."

 

 

The dagger struck the wall beside the flat-screen, which was paused on a scarred face with gunmetal eyes and a stark, white forelock. The man with the remote chuckled, flipping the remote into the air over and over again. "He sure is a feisty one, especially for the police," The man muttered to himself. The guard beside him clenched his jaw in slight discomfort as his boss replayed the scene that had unfolded on live television only seconds before. He reversed it and replayed it, stopping just barely in the middle of the officer's monologue. His boss grinned.

"Right there. You can see the suppressed anger underneath his skin like it's _alive_." His boss sounded so sure of himself. He cleared his throat and snapped his fingers. "Find everything you can on this man, Thace. I want to know him." Thace could see the flame in his boss's eyes and nodded.

"Yes, boss." He left the room without a second thought and headed straight for Ulaz's office. Ulaz looked up when he opened the door and raised an eyebrow. "I need you to look up some information on the police officer that just told off that reporter." Ulaz's eyebrow went higher and Thace rolled his eyes. "The boss wants to know everything about him. Don't disappoint me." He shut the door and sighed.

_What on earth has Keith gotten himself into?_

 


	2. Stress and Coffee Don't Mix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, my friends. This chapter took forever to write due to the fact that I kept scrapping it. Thank you for your support and I hope you like the second installment of this fic. So, without further ado, enjoy.

+

 

 

”Thank you for this opportunity, sir. I promise you won’t be disappointed,” a young boy stated as knelt before a man with ethereal features and an even sharper smile.

”Ask and you shall receive, isn’t it?” He responded, eyes flickering with an amusement that couldn’t be placed. The man snapped his fingers and the boy was escorted out of the room. As the door shut, the man visibly unwound and cast a glance at the city from beyond his perch. He stood and made his way over to the balcony, overlooking the lights that dotted the night sky. It wasn’t silent; thousands of sounds coated the city air with an almost serene feel. He sighed and leaned against the rail, eyes scanning the street below. _What am I even doing?_

His mouth tilted downward as he dragged a lighter from his slacks.

"Need a cigarette?" A man's voice asked, tone sardonic. He chuckled bitterly, pulling a pack from his jacket. 

"Don't ask stupid questions," He responded. "You know better than that, Thace."

Thace stood off to the man's right side, leaning against the rail with an unreadable expression.

"Do I, sir?" The man side-glanced at his bodyguard and huffed as he raised a cigarette to his lips.

"I suppose not, no," He paused, burning the end of the cancer stick with the lighter. "Aren't you going to criticize me?"

"What's the point? You never listen."

"It's refreshing." Thace paused for a moment, studying his boss before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"Those things will kill ya, Keith."

"Not before another man's gun does." Thace smiled, eyes lit with something akin to fondness.

"You know that I wouldn't let anyone touch you," Keith smirked as he puffed smoke into the night air.

"Of course. Kolivan would never let you hear the end of it otherwise." Thace barked a laugh.

"That much is true," He paused, watching his boss play with the ash that fell freely from his cigarette. "I urge you to stop your habit. There are things you could recieve that are worse than a bullet in your brain."

"You'd rather I get drunk and become a useless pig?"

"I'd rather you not risk your life or lungs over a petty cancer stick," He spat, eyes akin to burning coals. Keith paused, dropping the cigarette and smashing it to shreds with his foot.

"You make a good point, Thace," He paused, glancing at his bodyguard warily. "I'm sure Kolivan thanks you." His bodyguard smiled briefly.

"I am here for a reason, sir." Keith nodded, then sighed.

"I'll need something to get me over cutting cold turkey. What do you suggest?" Thace hummed, eyes downcast in thought.

"Stay out of gas stations."

Keith wacked him over the head.

 

 

 

Allura stood in her office, arms crossed and expression murderous for a solid ten seconds before she went off.

"You are an idiot," She stated, eyes gleaming under the LED lights. Shiro stared into her eyes, defying death itself as she went on. "Are you suicidal, Shiro?" She shrieked, face encased in confusion. "You disobeyed a direct order. I told you not to interact with anyone and to give no official statements."

"They weren't official." Allura fumed.

"That still doesn't hide the fact that you did not listen to what I told you to do." Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"Allura, I listened." She scoffed, expression beyond furious.

"You did not-"

"You said to protect the victims and their privacy. I did exactly that." Allura frowned.

"You could've pulled that off in several, different ways. Instead, a news reporter lost their job and now you are outstanding in the public eye because you told someone off." Shiro scoffed.

"You can't tell me I didn't do the right thing, Allura." She sighed.

"I didn't say that it wasn't-" He cut her off.

"They were a terrible excuse of a reporter to begin with and they didn't share an ounce of sympathy towards those people. You and I both know that if I hadn't given that reporter what they wanted, that something far worse would've happened."

"Shiro," Allura's voice rung out in the small office space, anger underlying every one of her next words. "The next time you choose to find a loophole in my orders you will receive a suspension. Do I make myself, officer?" He nodded.

"Crystal, boss." Sarcasm underlined his words as he stared her down. She nodded and gestured to the door.

"Good. See yourself out." He rose from the chair and placed his metal hand on the door. As he turned it, she spoke once more. "You are my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt. I-" She paused, voice trembling. "I don't think I could handle it a second time." Shiro looked at Allura over his shoulder.

"Is that an order?" She blinked at him.

"What?" She whispered, eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Don't get hurt. Is that an order?" Allura paused for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, yes it is." Shiro sent a pained smile her way.

"I can't make any promises." With that, he left her office and returned to his own desk.

 

 

_10:00am Thursday Morning_

Keith inhaled sharply as he gazed at the pictures laid out before him.

"Who?" He bit out, jaw tight as he overlooked the shredded corpses of some of his men. Ulaz sighed, gathering the pictures together.

"I suspect the Galra Syndicate. It's too messy for the Rebels and too animalistic to suspect our own." Keith's eyes snap to Thace, who's standing a short distance from him.

"You've already crossed out the Police?" Thace blinked.

"Sir, we never suspected them in the first place. They're already trying to deal with the publicity that recently spammed them. That officer from the other night? He sent parts of the city into riots when people realized how uncaring their government is. His words hit a lot of people." Keith hummed, eyes narrowing at the information.

"Ulaz, get me all the information you can about this officer. Thace, I want you to go cover your bases. He'll suspect something is up if you're not back soon." They each nod to him before leaving the room.

"Why do the both of us have to be undercover like this?" Ulaz asked, irritation coating his words. Thace sighed.

"We have to play the part. Besides, we're almost finished with the assignment. The faster it gets done, the better." Ulaz frowned.

"He makes my skin crawl." Thace nodded and stopped walking, wrapping an arm around Ulaz's waist and pulling him close. He pecked the man's lips before smiling.

"Keith promised we would be on a new case within the week. Stop thinking about how much your skin crawls, and more about how I'm going to slice his throat." Ulaz smiled back.

"Why did I marry you?" Thace smirked.

"I'm a good person." Ulaz snorted before kissing his husband back.

"That's a flat-out lie." The two pulled away, walking down the hallway hand-in-hand with the other.

 

 

 

Shiro sighed, eyes calculating the words on the papers in-front of him. He hadn't slept well the night previous, due to some wandering thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone. Pidge had walked by and dropped some more papers onto Matt's desk. She personally handed Shiro his and then was off to make more copies of whatever Allura had her working on. He dropped his head onto his desk and frowned. He could really go for some coffee, but did he want to be surrounded by a horde of reporters and journalists? No, he didn't.

"Need a caffeine boost?" Matt asked as he stepped through the threshold of paperwork and stress. He held a cardboard, cup holder in one hand and two, brown paper bags in the other. Shiro grinned and took one of the styrofoam cups in his hands before snagging one of the bags. The smell of a dark roast coffee and blueberry muffin woke him up.

"Bless you, Holt," He responded, eagerly digging into the muffin and internally thanking whatever entity was out there for food. Matt laughed and dropped into his own chair, seeing the new stack of papers immediately. He groaned and stared at them, as if willing them to burn.

"How long ago did she drop these off?" His tone was murderous. Shiro wasn't in the mood to care as he took another bite from his muffin. His partner rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes I wonder how she's so mean. I mean, we sign paperwork and dig through files of stuff that is the beginning of nightmares. She hands them off to us like deadweight and then makes little copies of bullshit that already have a copy. She's out to spite me, Shiro. I'm telling you." He laughs in return as he takes a sip off his coffee and sighs.

"She's your sister, Matt. You're always going to feel like that." Matt's mouth twisted as he sighed.

"I suppose you're right about that," He sniffed then raised his eyes to stare at his partner. "Do I have to like it?" Shiro grinned, taping the top of his coffee cup as he shook his head.

"Thankfully, no." Matt smiled, taking a sip of his own coffee. He narrowed his eyes at the man across from him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have any siblings, Shiro?" The man in question shook his head.

"No," He sighed, eyes focusing on the paperwork he was doing before Matt entered their small room. "No, I'm a only child. I don't have many cousins either." Matt snorted.

"Well, it's a good thing I didn't ask about your cousins, huh?" Shiro licked his lips and nodded solemnly.

"Yeah, it is." Matt sighed and frowned.

"Hey, I didn't mean to-" Shiro raised his hand and shook his head with a pained smile.

"No, Matt, it's fine," He finished his coffee and sighed. "Growing up, I didn't have a sibling. I didn't have parents, but I had my aunt. I had those cousins, but they didn't feel like family. They made fun of me, as odd as that sounds. See, I was the runt of our neighborhood and I often got picked on for it." Matt frowned.

"Assholes," Shiro laughed and nodded.

"When I learned that I had family here, I left. My grandfather opened up his arms to me and I started highschool. That's why my file on record here doesn't state where I was before then. Technically, I was on the other side of the world in a dark hole that I didn't know I could crawl out of." He sighed, biting into his muffin. "I made it out of highschool, survived college, and started working here after the academy. The rest is boring and deadly." Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Boring and deadly? Sounds like something." Shiro chuckled with a shake of his head.

"Nothing important rests in my past. It's all pain and glory." Matt fixed him a look.

"More pain than glory?" Shiro nodded.

"More pain than glory."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man at the end in the first chapter wasn't Keith *le gasp* So, yes someone else is interested in our beefy boy. Ulaz and Thace ARE undercover for Keith. Thulaz is striving. Sorry for taking an entire month before making another chapter and also for how short it is. I've had other things I've had to do so I apologize for that. Hopefully, it won't take ages for me to make a third chapter so please be looking forward to that. I hope you enjoyed the reading material and have a good day/night. Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any grammatical errors. It's late.
> 
> come scream at me on tumblr ^^ I welcome criticism and whatever else @ordinary-fangirl7


End file.
